grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mollie Ralston
Mollie Ralston is a character in Mini-Grand 5102. Profile Biography: Olimar crash landed her spaceship to a strange distant planet, where she quickly discovered a plant-based spec- wait no, hold on lemme get out my mad libs kit. Mollie magically was transported to a strange realm, where she quickly discovered a magic-based species of creature that she could lead upon summoning them out of an unknown plane. Mollie was 18 years old when she volunteered for a scientific experiment because she really wanted some extra cash, it paid big, and success was 100% with animals tested using this particular version of the device. She read the contract and everything. In the low chance of her getting harmed, they would foot the medical bills, it was backed by the government and several highly respected medical and scientific companies, and most important of all, there was no "you must not tell anyone" bullshit that tends to be the first warning sign of a shady deal. Teleportation was a big scientific breakthrough, and they needed to do some testing on people before they could legally start using it for the public. The whole reason behind public testing was simply marketing, to let the average person see it firsthand and perhaps brag to their friends and blog about it and get interviewed for the news. Everybody was certain nothing would go wrong. It would be a million to one chance. Naturally, Mollie beat the odds. In some ways, the test was successful. She entered the portal in one direction, and was transported without any harm to her. The problem was, of course, that she was transported to the wrong place. Surrounding her was unfamiliar plantlife, a ground made of dirt that just didn't feel quite right, and an immediate sense of unease, along with a weird feeling inside her she just couldn't shake. A few hours of wandering and an expert display of denial left her to eventually realize that this probably wasn't part of the test. At least, she realized it when a monster attacked her. This is when that weird feeling finally manifested itself into a strange and useful power, as a small creature made of rock appeared out of nowhere between her and the creature. Going with a gut instinct, she thought of summoning another one, and lo and behold another appeared. Eventually she had at least a dozen of them. After a little bit of marvelling, she was reminded of her predicament by the creature trying to attack her, at which point she tried yelling at her small army to attack the creature. They complied and managed to defeat it with not too much trouble. Without too much thought about it, Mollie realized that she could use these guys to help her explore this strange land, and hopefully find a way to escape. During her exploration, she discovered a few things. For one, there were six different types of the little guys, which she called Sprites because she couldn't come up with much else. Another thing was that she was seemingly able to collect energy from the world itself, and could use that energy to create the Sprites, with a different elemental affiliation based on where the energy she used came from. She could also use her own energy, which besides making her tired, seemed pretty good for summoning any type of Sprite, and was an infinite supply, although using it too often would drain her. Finally, and what she found to be most important, she found a journal of somebody else who was trapped within the realm, containing a list of items necessary to escape. With the help of the Sprites and the journal, Mollie had spent a whole month collecting various devices and magical artifacts to put together a portal back to where she had come from. Puzzles were solved. Tears were shed at killed Sprites. Large monsters were slain. Getting back to her own world, she was surprised to learn that she retained her power. She was also surprised to hear that the scientists HAD managed to pinpoint her and were about a day away from opening a portal to the world she was trapped in, which both relieved her, knowing she would be safe anyways, but also kind of annoyed her that she did all that work for nothing. And yes, she wanted some goddamn bonus cash for going through that bullshit that was clearly not in the contract. Before this whole battle malarkey, she was supposedly set to go on a second expedition of the other world, but this time with a companion. Some guy named Lou. Probably unimportant. Description: Mollie has determination, but is a little bit of a coward. She probably wouldn't have signed up for the experiment in the first place if it looked remotely shady. She got a little bit better while in the other world, but still likes to stay away from the action. That's what the Sprites are for after all! She's definitely grown a certain fondness for the Sprites. She has a theory that when they die they just get 'recycled' and end up coming back again at some point in a later summon, but that doesn't stop her from cringing a little when they do manage to get themselves annihalated. Mass slaughter of them is particularly hard to watch. Items/Abilities: Mollie has but a single silver whistle with her. She uses it to grab the attention of the Sprites when there are huge groups of them at once. Definitely useful. As for abilities, she can summon six different types of Sprites. Each Sprite type has different strengths, and a different personality. What type of sprites she can summon depends on the type of location she's gathered energy from, but she can summon any type using her own energy, but since that tires her out, she tends to not do that except when she really needs to. She tends to get huge headaches when there are a lot of Sprites out at once, but a lot is somewhere in between one and two hundred. The types of Sprites are as follows: *'Earth Sprite': Earth Sprite is real heavy and a hard hitter. If you need something with weight to it, or to bash something apart, this is your man. Earth Sprite knows that this is srs bznz and does not appreciate silliness. If you're going to be silly, at least let Earth Sprite do its job. *'Water Sprite': Water Sprite can throw water around like nobody's business. As well as creating water from seemingly nowhere, it can also manipulate water a bit. Water Sprite is a curious guy! Mollie's lost plenty of them simply from them seeing somebody interesting and just following them around, and they're likely to be the first to check out something weird, even if they aren't told to. *'Fire Sprite': Fire Sprite can toss around embers and is great to bring along for camping trips! Along with a fiery power, of course, comes a fiery personality! If you get him riled up, it's hard to stop Fire Sprite from stopping his assault! Perhaps Water Sprite can help you with that. *'Electric Sprite': Bzzap! Watch out, because it might sting a little when you come in contact with Electric Sprite! He can throw sparks of electricity, or alter an existing current! He's a bit hyper, so pay attention, because Electric Sprite is liable to just go and do his own thing if he's bored. *'Light Sprite': Not very powerful, but Light Sprite is good for keeping those dark places well lit! Each Light Sprite emits a glow that helps you navigate when it's hard to see! Light Sprite is very nice and mostly a pacifist. D'aww, I think she likes you! *'Dark Sprite': The power of darkness is great indeed, but can you handle it? When Dark Sprite attacks, you had better watch out! Sure, he can turn the lights out, but something in him also lets him destroy his enemies! Dark Sprite is a bit of a jerk though, and is honestly pretty likely to ignore what Mollie tells him to do. Nobody tells Dark Sprite what to do! In Mini-Grand 5102 Development She fought the bad guys with her sprites I guess. Death Crushed by a falling golem made of televisions. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters